1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid heating vessels, in particular but not exclusively to vessels which are controlled to heat water in various modes of operation.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide liquid heating vessels, for example water boiling vessels, with an electronic control which allows a user to select one of a number of possible modes of operation; for instance heating to a temperature of 80-85° C. which is suitable for coffee; heating to boiling; or keeping a beverage warm. Such electronically controlled vessels can provide an extensive range of possible functions beyond those possible in vessels having a conventional thermo-mechanical control. However, electronic controls are typically significantly more expensive than conventional mechanical controls involving complicated logic circuitry and requiring a number of expensive solid-state components. Consequently such appliances have failed to take off in the market.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved liquid heating vessel.